Código del Editor
Apostolo-paulo-0.jpg 200px-Coat of Arms of Leopold II and Francis II, Holy Roman Emperors-Or shield variant.svg.png Estilo El título principal del artículo ha de estar en mayúsculas y sin artículos ni signos de puntuación (ejemplo:el título: los Cónsules estaría mal, sería: Cónsules). También en los títulos principales todas las palabras que no sean artículos (el, las los, de, etc) deben ir en mayúsculas, por ejemplo: Guerra del Sund o Regente de Cantabria. Los fallos ortográficos no serán tolerados; por lo que dos o tres días después de la edición inicial, si no se han corregido, se le hará un aviso al editor jefe del artículo o al editor principal para corregirlos en un plazo de 7 días. Este sistema se ha implementado para evitar mala gestión de la Wiki. Las imágenes deben ir todas a la derecha de modo que la lectura del artículo sea ágil y amena para el público, en caso de que superar las tres imágenes sin relación directa o que sean a modo de demostración se deberá crear una galería. La Plantilla Cada artículo ha de llevar su correspondiente plantilla, si no se trata de un material autorizado por los administradores de la Wiki, deberán llevar la plantilla "Material No Oficial". El Artículo El artículo, ha de estar encabezado por un título propio no el de la página (Muy importante esto), y nunca se debe empezar a editar desde el de la página, salvo en casos excepcionales (por ejemplo que empiece por una cita, después de la misma pondríamos el titulo interno), cada vez que empecemos un subtema usaremos un subtitulo y si en el hay otro, pues un subtitulo del subtitulo. Además si se trata de un Material No Oficial, deberá ponerse en el título entre paréntesis, (No Oficial); Ejemplo: Guerra del Golfo (No Oficial). 'Modelo de Artículos' La existencia de un artículo que no se adapte totalmente a uno de los Modelos no significa que este mal, siempre y cuando cumpla el resto de requisitos expuestos por el código y no sea cargante debido a su estructura, aun así sería preferible el uso de estos modelos, descritos a continuación. *Modelo Planetas: Con modelos planetas nos referimos a la estructuración de los artículos dedicados a planetas, lunas, mundos terraformados etc... Este modelo tiene como referente al artículo de Visby. Además de la infobox el editor debe primero crear una introducción en la que resuma la esencia del artículo en 2 o 3 párrafos, para posteriormente describir los incidentes geográficos más relevantes del mundo, como contenientes, océanos, montañas o ríos en otro apartado. Luego el autor tratará la historia del mundo de forma detallada y amplia. Si se libró alguna batalla o guerra en el mundo el editor ha de explicar está en otro apartado dedicado a ello. Por último el autor creara una cronológica en la que datará los eventos más importantes acaecidos en el mundo en cuestión y después creara otro apartado en el que enumere artículos los cuales tengan relación con el del planeta. *Modelo Guerras Este modelo tiene como referencia el artículo de la Guerra del Sund. Además de la infobox correspondiente el autor debe primero explicar la situación anterior a la guerra, luego los incidentes o incidente que provocaron las hostilidades y en un subapartado se dedicará a explicar la guerra (movimientos de tropas, motivaciones etc...) Por último el autor ha de crear un apartado en el que explique el resultado de la guerra, lo ganado o perdido en la paz y las consecuencias de está a corto y si es posible también a largo plazo. Las grandes o más importantes batallas han de tener artículo propio. *Modelo Relatos Este modelo se basa en el Relato Oro y Granito (Relato Oficial Antiguos) El relato tiene una estructura más libre, aceptándose cualquier texto, mientras estos no presenten claros errores ortográficos, de coherencia (tipo: Sujeto singular, con un verbo en plural debido a la separación de estos debido a la adición de complementos en plural y que son validos, y que hacen al autor perder el sentido, ej: El niño con ambas pelotas que botaban con mucha gracia y con un resplandor tal que se mostraban ante nosotros como luces provenientes del propio cielo, eran felices. Este fallo se debe a que el autor pierde la noción del número del sujeto principal al mezclarlo con un sujeto de una oración subordinada , (niño, sujeto la oración principal, y pelotas, de las subordinadas). Para evitarlo es aconsejable que el autor relea su escrito, y si aún así se sigue cometiendo este fallo, sería beneficioso reducir el número de oraciones subordinadas y probar otros recursos. Técnicas como por ejemplo el monologo interior o técnicas surrealistas, sí son aceptadas, aunque no son recomendables pues pueden ser tediosas y complicadas de mantener de forma coherente. Aquí os dejo un pequeño listado de Técnicas narrativas, no son recomendables para autores novicios: https://arealetras.blogspot.com/2010/09/tecnicas-narrativas.html Aviso: Una subordinación muy grande no es mala en si misma, aunque para un autor sin experiencia puede ser complicada, ya no solo por mantener la susodicha coherencia, sino para mantener al lector centrado en lo principal, por esto último sería recomendable que si os disponéis a realizar una gran oración con una gran subordinación, hagáis cada ciertas líneas una mención al sujeto principal. Categoría Cada artículo tiene que tener su respectiva categorías, si no será borrado en el plazo de una a dos semanas desde que se le avise al editor. Si se tiene alguna duda con las categorías, contacta con cualquier administrador. Si se trata de material no autorizado por los administradores, deberá usarse la categoría, Material No Oficial y su categoría, correspondiente (otorgada sin ningún requisito por la administración de la wiki). Imágenes Las imágenes han de añadirse, después del título interno de la página antes del texto. Las imágenes añadidas a la Wiki, han de tener un nombre coherente (no sirve por ejemplo: "2738ddklq5xm63ppr.jpg") y que tenga relación con la imagen. Si la imagen no tiene una relación OBVIA, con el tema del artículo, escribe un pie de foto aclarando la relación. Las imágenes han de tener un tamaño coherente (no mas de 250px, salvo contadas excepciones), además deben ponerse a la derecha, nunca en el centro de la pagina (salvo en algunos casos). También cabe decir, que si las imágenes están demasiado cerca puede resultar visualmente feo, te recomiendo crear una galería por si tienes una colección grande de imágenes y quieres ponerlas todas en el articulo. Subtítulos ''' '''Todos los subtítulos deben ir en negritas, esto para hacer más agradable a la vista y organizar la lectura del artículo en cuestión. Enumeraciones ' En caso de enumerar en un artículo lo citado debe ser escrito en ''cursivas para que queden estéticamente diferenciadas del texto y sea más cómoda su lectura; en caso que la enumeración lleve texto adjunto la enumeración debe ir en ''Negritas'' y'' Cursivas'', como se muestra aquí. Infobox Una serie de cosas en Walhalla disponen de sus propias infobox, tablas de información, úsalas sin miedo, ya que mejoran la lectura y ordenan los datos de una forma coherente. Los elementos con infobox son: *''Planetas'' *''Estados'' *''Personajes'' *''Ficha de Guerra'' *''Vehículos'' *''Armas'' Material No Oficial El material no oficial está regido por las siguientes normas: * El nombre del artículo debe llevar No Oficial Ej: Abecedario (No Oficial) Si se trata de un relato también tienes que: * Debe ir primero el título del relato en cuestión. * Posteriormente debe ir (Relato No Oficial Kemet) Ejemplo: Relato No Oficial (Nombre de la facción): (Nombre del Suceso y/o historia) En el caso de que un articulo se considere excelentemente implementado en el mundo de Walhalla, la Dieta de Electores puede otorgarle el sello de Calidad Imperial. Citas Las citas de personas o de textos, han de estar escritas en cursiva. Separado por un renglón debe ir en '''negritas quien lo dijo. Ejemplo: Ahí no hay ni Dioses ni Héroes... Sólo Hombres. Heino Holmberg. Enlaces Si hacemos referencia a algo en el artículo, que tenga su propio artículo, debemos enlazarlos. Puedes ver una explicación de como enlazar sin depender de la barra de comandos, más abajo. La Edición Nota: Generalmente los siguientes comandos son usados por personas experimentadas en el Modo Fuente del articulo. Para que le sea mas fácil editar, por favor revise la sección "El Articulo" en este mismo articulo. Cuando estemos editando, puede que nos convenga conocer una serie de comandos. *= El igual es usado para poner los títulos internos, el encabezado principal, es así Ej: hola Cuantos más iguales pongamos a ambos lados haremos que el título sea de una categoría inferior, que con tres a ambos lados es un Subtitulo 1 con cuatro, es un Subtitulo 2 etc... Recuerda, si pones alguna palabra en el renglón de los iguales que no sea dentro el título, el comando ya no funcionara. *b* Este es utilizado para hacer enumeraciones es esto (no pongas la b, solo es para que no haga la enumeración y me deje enseñaros cual es el símbolo) Pero antes que usar este comando usa las enumeraciones de toda la vida: las comillas. * ' Esta comilla solitaria si la usamos doble podemos poner el texto, en cursiva. Pero recuerda que debe estar cada pareja al principio y al final de lo que queramos escribir, esto se puede romper al hacer un punto y aparte por lo que tendrás que poner de más. *Encuestas: Con el siguiente comando (menos la h', que uso para que podáis ver la programación. Cuando vayáis a hacer vuestra encuesta sacadlo) <'h'poll> Título de encuesta Opción 1 Opción 2 etc. Estos son algunos comandos rápidos, pero en el editor normal también tienes que saber usarlo, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar a Escipion el Africano. Lo encontrarás en la Dieta Imperial como el Rex Escipion. El Enlace Como enlazar una página con otra sin recurrir a la barra de comandos, se debe empezar introduciendo, este comando [[ título artículo]#] (pasa de las almohadillas, solo las pongo para que no me enlace y enseñártelo mejor, cuando vayas a enlazar no las pongas) por ejemplo en un texto: La Gloria de La Hansa. Aquí metido al título de otro artículo en este comando, dentro el nombre el título del artículo al que queramos que nos redirija. Pero esta forma solo funciona cuando ponemos exactamente el mismo nombre que el título del artículo, si por razones del texto queremos enlazar y no es el mismo no te preocupes se hace de la siguiente forma: [[ título Artículo|palabra]#] en un texto seria así: La Gloria de El Imperio de los Mares Y nos sigue redirigiendo a la página de la La Hansa el comando es . Ortografía Aquí voy a enumerar varios, fallos comunes de los editores, en la gramática castellana. *Sino o Si no: Para resolver está duda os diré primero, lo que es cada uno, el primero es un nexo adversativo el segundo es un nexo condicional negativo. Cuándo se usa uno o el otro, Si al sacar el "no" la oración deja de tener sentido, va junto, si al quitarlo pasa a ser una oración condicional positiva, va separado *a o ha A veces me duelen los ojos al ver esto pero lamentablemente es bastante usual, para diferenciarlo ponlo en plural si en plural lees han es con h si no la lees con ene en plural es sin h. *Esta o está Si la oración deja de tener sentido al quitarlo es con tilde. Es el verbo no tiene más magia el con tilde. Si aún así tienes muchos fallos, pero quieres editar descárgate un corrector ortográfico. *Cuando, Como y Donde o Cuándo, Cómo y Dónde No se lo digáis a vuestro profesor/a de lengua, porque no es la solución definitiva , solo es un pequeño truco para no equivocarse. Cuando lleve tilde podrás poner delante una muletilla (Normalmente un insulto). Ej: Dónde he puesto las llaves. Dónde Demonios he puesto las llaves. Dónde Coño he puesto las llaves. *Más o Mas ''Mas funciona como una conjunción adversativa equivalente a ‘pero’; es empleada para contraponer conceptos o ideas. Más, con acento, es un adverbio comparativo; se usa para denotar superioridad, exceso o aumento de algo. Asimismo, puede hacer funciones de adjetivo, sustantivo o de conjunción copulativa. La marquesita salió a las cinco, mas nadie quiso acompañarla. Me gusta más tu casa que la mía =La Dieta Imperial= La Dieta Imperial es el nombre que recibe en Walhalla Krieg la Administración del sitio, en la parte superior de cada página (vista de ordenador) del sitio se encuentra un desplegable en el que aparecen los miembros de la Dieta, si tienes algún problema a quisieras hablar con nosotros sobre el lore no dudes en preguntarnos. Artículos con la Plantilla "En Construcción" Por favor si veis que una pagina está marcada con la Plantilla En construcción ----> Y os interesa editarla debéis pedirle permiso a su editor jefe (lo podéis ver al final del artículo donde aparecen los editores) Si este articulo tiene varios editores consulta con el que tiene mayores ediciones en la pagina. El Sello Imperial y las Epopeyas El Sello Imperial es un privilegio otorgado al Material No Oficial de mayor calidad y que mejor se adapte al universo de Walhalla, este privilegio es otorgado por la Dieta Imperial. En el caso de que el material no oficial de cualquier editor, comprendiese más de un artículo, y estos fuesen considerados como excelentes, dentro del universo de Walhalla Krieg. La Dieta Imperial, puede otorgarle a ese material no oficial, una plantilla de material no oficial que haga patente la máxima calidad de los artículos. Plantilla Material NO Oficial '''Esta plantilla deberá aparecer en todo articulo no oficial que no se haya ganado el Sello Imperial. Plantillas de Facciones Si por algún designio de la providencia debes crear algún artículo (incluso no oficial) que verse o transcurra o solamente tenga relación, con una de las facciones oficiales debes emplear, su plantilla correspondiente. Puedes encontrarlas en el menú de edición visual, en la opción, Insertar y dentro al abrirse una lista de elementos has de seleccionar plantilla. Si empleas el editor avanzado o base, debes escribir el nombre de la plantilla ente estos símbolos; Para ayudarte te dejo aquí el nombre de cada plantilla: *La Hansa *Illyricum *Chatarreros *Lammerhead *Q'taran *Moskva *Mangaka (esta es la planilla del mikado) *Zhonghoo *Estados Ismalicos (esta es la plantilla de la Liga Alarbe) *Santa Liga *Imperio Cantabro *Confederación Baharata *Leiger *Mittlegebirge *Achae Anat *Universo Walhalla Krieg Actividades Prohibidas Si se descubre que un usuario de esta wiki realiza cualquiera de las actividades siguientes, la administración de Walhalla Krieg Wiki reprenderá a la persona que realice tales actividades, con sanciones que pueden ir desde Banneos temporales y simples reprimendas de un administrador, hasta un Banneo definitivo para los casos más graves o recurrentes. 'Listado de actividades Prohibidas' *Acosar a otro usuario de la wiki: Tanto en los comentarios de una página, como en un blog, en su perfil de está wiki o en el chat. *Subir o compartir en el chat, muro, blog o artículo contenido de carácter explícitamente sexual *Subir o compartir en el chat, muro, blog o artículo contenido con Copyright: Esta es la que menor sanción o incluso ninguna sanción pero si una llamada de atención acarrearía una primera vez si se alega desconocimiento. *Subir o compartir en el chat contenido de extrema violencia *Modificar cualquier artículo de forma que se elimine información sin justificación, añadir insultos, o promocionar alguna web, será considerado como vandalismo. *Renombrar artículos sin el permiso de su creador o de un administrador. Departamento de Correcciones El Departamento de correcciones se encarga de mantener el canon de edición establecido por este código en Walhalla Krieg. Los Miembros son Escipion el africano y Malcador el Terrano 'Procedimiento del Departamento' El departamento de correcciones no es un órgano dedicado a la corrección de los artículos sino que su labor se basa en detectar los artículos que contravengan el código y luego, añadir a la categoría Para Borrar a susodicho artículo, para finalmente comunicarle a su autor que debe corregir sus faltas en un plazo de tres días (prorrogables hasta una semana), si el autor no corrige en este plazo su artículo será borrado, si por el contrario el autor decide corregirlo debe después de subsanar sus errores comunicárselo a un miembro del departamento (preferiblemente el miembro que haya comunicado los errores) quien eliminara la categoría Para Borrar del artículo. La adición de la categoría para borrar por otro usuario que no sea miembro del Departamento de Correcciones o que en su defecto sea un miembro de la Dieta Imperial (Administración del Sitio) autorizado para ello, será considerado una falta que conlleva una reprimenda si el comportamiento fuese continuado y repetitivo no deteniéndose el infractor tras ser avisado por la Dieta está procedería a banear al infractor de forma temporal o perpetua. Categoría:Administración del sitio